endorcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Our History
From Faction to Empire The history of Endor can be retraced back to the year 2010. Two founding members and best friends (IRL),Kaufen & General Carter, first introduced Endor to the world of minecraft through a server known as "GalaxyCraft". Throughout Endorian history, evidence suggest an influence from major historical events such as the Crusades (1095 - 1291 AD), nottably through Endor's original crest, the Jerusalem cross. The classic red cross inspired four fondemantal aspect of Endor: Country, Unity, Freedom and Justice. All four must be in equalibrium in order to achieve prosperety. Country, refers to Endorian nationalism. Without national pride, unity cannot be achieved. As such, all citizens of Endor show full devotion to their country. Freedom, refers to Endorian independence. For thousands of years, Endor remained untuched by other factions. Whilst it is known that other clans thought for the Endorian army, the crown never allowed his own people to follow foreign nations. Without this freedom, Endorian justice cannot be enforced. Little is known about the very first settlments, however ruins of the first Endorian castle also known as the "snowfall fortress" can still be found on GalaxyCraft. The castle's strategic location had generated turmoil amongst bordering factions, leading to mutiplue raids. It was eventually lost during the First Great Seige in 807 BDE, and partially destroyed. It is known however, one of the founding members of Endor, Emmanuel Habsmark I (859-807 BDE), (aka: Kaufen) was injured during the battle and later died from his wounds. Endorians often pride themselves for being stubern by nature. Indeed, this character trate often cause problems (see: the Identity Conflict). However, it can also be considered an advantage. Soon after the destruction of the Endorian fortress, plans to rebuild a settlement saw the construction of the Endorian Minesin 802 BDE. This architectural prooess was proof of the Endorians' mythical attention to detail. Retrieved documents and construction plans mention great halls, 20 blocks hight, carved by hand and inpenetrable defences. GalaxyCraft's hostile environment and extreme PVP made life hard for players. However, the Endorian Mines generated a turning point in Endorian history. Following the fall of Snowfall Fortress, Edward Habsmark (811-743 BDE), son of Emmanuel I (9 years old at the time), and General Carter set themselves to rally as many men and women as possible to reinforce the faction. As such, the Endorian Mines were the first to see Endorians work as a collective and organized society. Edward Habsmark would eventually be chosen as King... effectively, Endor's first monarch. After 55 years of prosperty during which Endor was able to make a name for herself, the Endorian Mines were abandoned and its citizens were once again forced into exile following the Battle of Malbry Halls in 747 BDE. Jean-Phillipe Habsmark (731-659 BDE), the rightfull air to the throne, (16 years old at the time of the battle), and General Carter, were forced to lead their people into unknown territory. Endorians searched for a new place to call "home", and after 2 years, an isolated and untuched area was found in a forest biom. Starting with only farms, the village soon developed to become a city. Its economy relied on trade of various materials and textiles. Both coal and wheat were abundent and became primary demands from other factions. Trade routes were built, treaties were signed and alliances were made. Endor, was finally opening up to the world. This was once again a turning point for Endorian history. Having started off as an often "agressive" nation, Endor saw political shifts and new reforms imposed by the King to become a "peacefull" hub for merchants. Yet the system would eventually crumble during the Battle of Pulsburry Inn in 659 BDE, where Jean-Phillipe Habsmark himself is killed, leading to the end of Endor's involvment in GalaxyCraft and to the begining of its imperialistic ambitions. The Old Endorian Empire The Old Endorian Empire or First Empire, was initiated following the rise of Emmanuel Habsmark II (665-617 BDE), as Emperor of Endor. A capital city, Endorria was thus built in a server named "DigitalWarzone". The city not only acted as a proof of Endorian dominance following 200 years of devlopment and industrialisation but as a center for expansionism. Indeed by then, over 5 confirmed servers were used by Endorian colonies. Following GalaxyCraft, Endor had dramatically developed its methods by becoming equally generus in trade as they were fiers in battle. An advance governmental system was introduced, creating sub-divisions both in the civil and military areas. As such, the army was reorganised into three branches to facilitate task managment: the Imperial Forces, theColonial Forces, the Expeditionary Forces and the Endorian Navy. Furthermore, civil branches included: the Endorian Merchants Corporation and the Temple Guardians. Between 650 and 414 BDE Endor experiences over two and a half hundered years of peace. Colonies expand and so does the population. However, by the end of this period, the most bizzare event in Endorian history occures. By the year 414 BDE, the Habsmark family is still in power and has been for almost 450 years.Frederick Habsmark (457-415 BDE), reains as Emperor of Endor. His poor leadership and mad decisions would lead the Old Empire to the brink of destrution, eventually forcing the people to take arms during theDecember Revolution. Following the Emperor's abdigation, power was given to a man known as Labienus Valii(442-356 BDE), first emeror of his name. The Valii family, had pioneerd Endor and had been close advisors to the emperors for generations. It was the first time in Endorian history that an emperor which was not part of the blood line was elected. "Totalminecraft" became the domaine of the new Endorian capital, "Endoria". Subsequently, another server "Dynacraft", offered major grounds for the second largest city in the Endorian Empire. The Imperial Order For over 300 years, the Valii family equalled the Habsmark and maintained their blood lines. Yet conflicts within Endor were frequent as both families sought power and wealth. Both considered their households to be the legitimate air to the throne. Whilst major progress was achieved, such as the introduction of the Endorian senat and the construction of the Cathedral of Endor, uprisings and street flighting became more frequent around 20 BDE. The assination of EmperorMarianus Valii generated more altercations within the capital, and by year 0, year of the Destruction of Endoria, the nation saw a new major political shift. The young Emperor Kato Valii (18-0 BDE), 18 at the time, was inexperienced and his ability to lead was tested during the First Battle for Endoria. Conflict between royal blood lines had created unstability within the Empire (see: The Commonwealth Uprising), leading many cities to bankrupsy. The seige which lasted for over 6 months led to the defeat of Endor. The capital was razed to the ground and its citizens, forced to desert. The name "Endor" slowly faded away as the "Dark Ages" started. The New Empire and the Republic For 102 years, Endor remained quiet. Other factions and nations reiterated the tales of what was once a great Empire. However by the year 102 ADE (After Destruction of Endoria), word was spread that ships bearing the "Old Endorian Cross" had landing on the coast. Indeed many were astonished as Endor was once again re-settling. The first colony rapidly expanded to build a new capital city, (See: The Capital ) and whilst many saw Endor's arrival as a threat to their way of life, none opposed by fear of war. The Imperial Line was maintained. Tigelidus Valii 9th emperor of the house of Valii, reclaimed his place as ruler of all land on a server now known as "EndorCraft". For 49 years, Endor was rebuilt, its consitution rattified, it's senators, colonies and armies, re-introduced, eventually creating "The New Endorian Empire". Yet by the year 151 ADE, as the son of Tigelidus, Horatius Valii was crowned Emperor of Endor, the ongoing power struggle between the Valii and the Habsmark once more created chaos in the streets of the capital. A young politician, Emmanuel IV of Habsmark became increasingly popular amongst middle-class citizens. Running as tribune for the people, Emmanuel Habsmark soon became a threat towards the Emperor. This threat increased during the Democratic Crisis of 151 ADE, as the people of Endor felt the right to express themselves openly. After 3 years of political turmoil, litterally deviding the country into two camps, the conflict became an all out war. The Habsmarks were hunted down and forced to flee the capital towards the city of Drudor (Asrad) , in the South-West, were they had a majority of supporters.The Republic of Endor was thus born during what is now known as the Endorian Civil War.